The Hozeshi Twins
by ragingtempest1
Summary: Aryus and Ashi are sent to Konoha. Why? What connections do they have there? The village will be in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Village Hidden in the Jungle

"This is ridiculous! And an outrage! You are sons of the Nidaime of this village. You have a reputation to uphold and also the reputation of your father to protect as well." The brothers stood outside of their father's office and took the yelling that his assistant was giving them. She stopped to take a breath to look over her charges. As the Nidaime's assistant she has the worrying task and responsibility of keeping the twins in line, which has not been an easy mission since they were born. Sighing she looked at the oldest of the twins, Aryus, he inherited the fiery and untamable looks of his father, Daisuke. He was the most honorable of the two his brother, Ashi was the trouble maker. Looking at the other son, he possessed the looks of his mother. Blond straight hair with dark brown eyes that show gentleness and also a playful side that was mostly seen.

At the thought of their mother, the Nidaime assistant, Hina, got back to the task at hand. Looking at the door she sighed and opened it and prepared herself for the temper of her master. He will not be happy at the boy's new destruction.

"Ah, Hina! My boys! What brings you to my office? Not that I don't mind the break. These peace treaties and conferences really weigh on the mind after awhile." Daisuke looked at the somber face of his assistant and the guilty expression that Ashi was wearing and immediately knew that this was not a social visit. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose he wearily asked Hina what happened.

Taking a deep breath, Hina started to explain. "I was walking to report to you about the chunin exams and I heard a crash and saw Aryus dragging Ashi out of a restaurant with food all over them. Apparently the two got into an argument with some Ninjas that were visiting from the Land of Tea both tried to prove the other wrong and effectively destroying the place. I paid the owner and apologized on your behalf and then brought the boys here." She turned around and moved to the right side of the desk and looked at the boys who had their heads down.

Silence hung in the room while the Nidaime was thinking and finally he spoke. "Aryus." He stepped forward. "What was this argument over?" Silence was the answer that met the Nidaime. After a minute Aryus looked into his fathers eyes. "We were eating and getting ready to pay for our meal when these ninjas started to terrorize the waitress. It was Akemi, you remember her? She dated Ashi for awhile. So Ashi walked over and told them to stop and leave the village. But the two that were with the offending ninja started to make threats and unnecessary comments. And then one of the ninjas threw a kunai at Ashi and we started fighting. Ashi did it to uphold the honor of Akemi and I did to and the owner was thankful. We are sorry for the destruction but it made the point across that nobody will disgrace the Village Hidden in the Jungle and the people inside it." He then stepped back and joined his brother. They stood stone still and stared at their father and the determined look that was on his face.

Finally he spoke. "My sons, if this were a one time occurrence I would have thanked you for your loyalty and would have overlooked this problem, but this has happened before. You both have started fights with visiting Shinobi and have caused other problems in the past. I thought this to be a phase you would grow out of it but you both are twenty and you both need to realize that you are getting older and need to have a more mature outlook on life and the people in it." Sighing he looked at Hina and nodded. "So understand that I am doing this to help you both to grow and mature." The twins looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. "What do you mean, Father?" Ashi asked, speaking for the first time. Looking at his sons, Daisuke smiled a sad smile. "You are going to live with your mother."

The twins stood speechless, the last time that their father brought up their mother was ten years ago when they went into the Academy. All they knew about her was that she was important and that she left them with their father when they were born. And now they are going to live with her!

Ashi spoke up for the second time. "Why are we going to live with her? We don't even know her and she left us when we were little! She doesn't care about us!"

"Silence your tongue! You know not what you speak of! You will go to her, because I cannot handle your behavior and maybe she can help you. Ashi you will learn the consequences of your actions and this is one of the consequences, and Aryus you will got to keep an eye on him. You will go and that is final. You will leave this afternoon. I will see you off at three. Dismissed."

With that order the twins walked out of their father's office and headed to their apartment to pack.

Apartment

"Don't you have an opinion on this? How can you be silent and not protest when we are forced to leave our family and friends?" Ashi asked his silent brother, as he stormed into his room. Aryus stopped his packing and looked at his furious brother. Ashi looked down and saw his brother's feline friend. Reaching over he petted the panther's head. "Hello Tatia. You ready for our journey?" He earned a low growl and a bearing of teeth.

"I have an opinion but the Nidaime gave us an order and we are to follow it. And we might even like this change. Moving to a new village and meeting new people and maybe not get into that much trouble." He sat on his bed and looked at his hands. "Maybe this is the best thing." Ayrus stood and continued his packing, ignoring his now-silent brother.

Ashi laid down on the bed and watched his brother pack his backpack with the efficiency of a Jungle Shinobi. "I wonder what she will be like. Hopefully she is awesome! I've never heard father talk about her except that one time. I think he misses her." Hearing scuffling paws seconds before his feline companion jumped on the bed. "Oi! Nina! Watch out!" He also earned a growl for the tiger. Man, he wasn't doing well today. Sheesh!

Ayrus placed his kunai and shuriken into his weapon pouch. "He does get sad when we ask about her. But I wonder way he never sees or talks to her. We are going to see her; it wouldn't be hard to send a letter or go see her. So something happened between them."

Ashi nodded in agreement with his twin. "Maybe we can ask her when we see her. She might be more willing to tell us about what happened." Looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was almost time to go, he hopped up off the bed and went and got his pack. "Come on Aryus! We need to leave!" He yelled from the front door. Aryus stopped in his doorway and looked one last time at his life, his room. Heaving a sigh he walked over to Ashi and left their apartment and soon the village.

The Road - A Couple Days Later

Ayrus looked up from the map his father gave him. Smiling at the memory, he and his father understand Ashi's lack of direction and his hate for asking directions or help when they are traveling. So now Aryus takes care of the traveling.

Thinking back to the meeting with their father earlier that week, Aryus has never seen his father rundown before. Maybe our actions are causing their father more grief than we realize, Aryus thought. This might be to help him, more than this move is helping us. But nonetheless if this is what his father wanted then this is what will happen. He was kind of excited about this journey and move. He has never been outside of the village, than just for mission and now his is out on his own. Well except his brother and the two cats. Looking over at his brother behind him he saw that he was falling behind and looking into the forest around them.

"What?" He asked. Ashi looked at him and gave him a tight smile. Walking over to his twin, Ashi bent down to pet Tatia's head. "We are being followed. We must be close to the village." Standing up he looks at the road ahead.

"Come let's get to the village." Aryus said turning around he walked down the road with Tatia.

Village Entrance

"Here we are." Ashi said to his brother. Looking around he found a building outside the village walls. As the twins approached the building they saw two ninjas sitting inside and one looked like he was sleeping while the other was reading a scroll. The reading ninja looked up at the approaching four and hit the sleeping one.

"Evening. I am Ashi and this is Aryus. We are Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Jungle. Allies of this Village" Ashi introduced himself and his brother. Bowing at the Shinobi they looked at the two village ninja and waited for them to say anything.

The one with the bandage on his nose looked through leafs of papers. After a couple of minutes he looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Konoha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bandaged one looked at the still sleepy ninja. "Izumo, please take them to the Hokage's building. I'm sure she will want to see them, since they are our allies." His only answer was a yawn and he got up and motioned for them to follow him into the village.

Ashi looked around the village as he followed the lazy ninja to the Hokage's building. He wanted to find his mother not go meet the Hokage. He didn't want to waste his time talking to her when he could be finding his mother and asking her questions that plagued his mind for a long time. But this village offered so many distractions. His attention was first brought to a conversation that was happening by the gates. A blond haired woman in a purple outfit was carrying on about flowers while two men ignored her. One was eating a big bag of chips and the other staring at clouds. The cloud one was mumbling about 'troublesome women' Ashi didn't think that was how you treated a woman but didn't want to interfere and continued looking around while he walked through the village.

Aryus watched his brother take in the surroundings. He smiled a bit; Ashi was always amused and distracted by moving things. This was a blessing and a curse in the effect that he is always into trouble. He looked down at Tatia to see what she thought of this new village.

_This is an interesting smelling village. _Tatia growled_. It is nice, except I smell Nin-Dogs. A lot of them. _

Smiling at his companion, Aryus rounded the corner still following the ninja when he suddenly saw pink! Then a soft body ran into him, causing him to fall on the ground with said body on top of his. Opening his eyes he came into contact with another color, emerald green. So in depth with his thoughts he didn't even realize that the body was talking.

"I'm so sorry! I'm late for my shift at the hospital," she said hurriedly while getting off of him. "Cause my alarm clock didn't go off and my uniform wasn't dry and I didn't have any clean uniforms so I had to wait for them to dry and...I'm rambling aren't I?" When the woman was answered by a nod she continued. "I don't think I know you. I'm Haruno Sakura. Medic-Nin and Ninja." With that said she thrust out her hand which was met by a strong gloved one. "I'm Aryus. And this is my brother..."

Ashi stuck out his hand. "I'm Ashi and this is Tatia and Nina. Our Nin-Cats?" He said confused. Then he stared at the felines and started mumbling. "What do we call you? Nin-Cats sounds weird." Sakura smiled at the perplexed man next to her. Then she turned her attention to the man standing across from her. He was a tall man with long hair that made its way just past his ears and it was midnight black with streaks of blue running through it. His eyes were another thing all together they were much Sasuke's sharingan eye but the red was replaced by blue. Thinking that it was part of his family bloodline limit she wondered what his power was like. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't hear Izumo talking. "-see you too, Sakura, but aren't you running late?" This jerked Sakura back into reality. "Crap! Well I will see you are around! Bye!" And with that the pink-haired medic ran to the hospital cursing about stupid drying machines and defective alarm clocks.

Resuming their walking, Aryus was thinking about the pink-haired women when he was yanked from his thoughts when he noticed that he couldn't find Ashi.

Ashi had spotted a restaurant that caught his eye and smells coming from this building were addicting. He looked into the building a saw a blond man yelling about how good the ramen was and then there was another man clad in green talking about how 'youthful' it was for his training. He was about to sit down to order when his brother grabbed him by his headband and pulled him back outside. "Hey! I'm hungry!"

Aryus continued pulling him and following the ninja. "We can eat after we meet the Hokage. Then after that we have to find a place to stay and form a plan on how to find mother." He let go of his brother and stared at him. "We can eat later." With that he left his brother and went to the stopped ninja.

Nodding to him, Aryus wanted to get information from him, but before he could ask the man spoke. "Go up the stairs and turn right and it's the second door on the right." And he turned to leave, "Wait!" and he turned back to the strangers. "What is the name of the Hokage?"

"Lady Tsunade." With that he left the two bewildered Shinobi.

"Tsunade?" Ashi whispered. Looking at his brother who had a hard look on his face. "Isn't that..."

"That is our mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashi looked at his brother with a questioning look. "Our Mother is the Hokage?" Still in shock Aryus did not answer his brother. Why didn't our father tell us? Was this the type of maturity training he was talking about? Wanting them to find this out for themselves and handle it the right and honorable way? He turned to his brother and spoke up. "Ashi maybe our father wanted us to find this out on our own. But either way, we found her and we don't have to search very far." Ashi nodded along with his brother preoccupied by nervousness about meeting their mother and new Hokage. "I don't think I'm ready for this brother. I wanted time to think about what I was going to say to her. But now I don't even now my own name because I'm so nervous." Aryus smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly "Don't worry, my Brother. We will get through this together." And with that said the head up the stairs to meet their mother.

As they turned down the hallway all they could hear was yelling and the sound of wood being broken. Ashi looked at his brother with a questioning gaze. He just answered him with a shrug and continued on walking. The first thing they saw was a women in black clothing looking scared and coming out of the door that the twins were suppose to go in. The women saw them and quickly approached them. "Can I help you with something?" She asked out of breath.

Ashi spoke for them. "Yes. We are here to see Mo-I mean the Hokage." If the women noticed the slip she didn't show it. "Well the Hokage is a little...off right now. Maybe you could come back another time." She asked hopefully. Aryus felt sorry for the women. But nevertheless they had to see her.

"We came from our village to see the Hokage and we will see her now." With that he breezed past her and opened the door that led to their mother. "Wait!"

"Shizune! You better have sake and if you don't then just leave right now!" Tsunade noticed that she didn't leave and at looking up she was greeted by two young men that had on stoic expressions. Leaning back into her chair she studied them, like she expected that they were studying her. The one on the right look familiar, he looked like someone she knew but she just couldn't place who it was. She turned to the blond-haired one and saw that he was literally shaking in this boots.

"Obviously you are not Shizune and you don't have sake. So who are you and what do you want?" She asked briskly wanted to get back to her paperwork so she can take her long wished for nap.

Aryus stood forward to address their mother. "We are Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Jungle." A flash of something went across their mother's face but was gone in a second. "I am Aryus and this is my twin brother Ashi." Tsunade lifted her brow. "You don't look like twins." She said suspiciously. "We are fraternal twins. But that does not matter now. Our father sent us here to live here and told us not to come back." Tsunade smiled at this then her brows furrowed. "Who is your father?"

"Hozeshi Daizuke."

The women that was their mother stopped dead cold. "Daizuke? The Nidaime of your village?"

"Yes. He is our father and you Lady Hokage you are our mother."

Tsunade was stunned into silence. They couldn't be her twins could they? After twenty years could they really be here? Taking another look at the strangers she did notice her features on the boys. Like, the blond boy had her hair and deep brown eyes, and that cocky stand that Tsunade was known for, but looking at the other she didn't see herself but she saw their father. Their father was a tall man with dark features, dark hair, dark eyes with a dark blue that latches on to you and doesn't let go. That was what attracted her to him that first time twenty-two years ago. Standing up from her chair she slowly walked over to her sons. She stopped in front of them and just looked at them. How many days did she think of her sons? How she wondered what they looked like. How they were doing and if they grew up to be fine and honorable Shinobi.

Slowly and hesitantly she lifted up her arms and pulled her sons into a chakra-powered hug. Tears forming up into her eyes, happiness filling her up. "Welcome, My Sons."

Breaking away from the embrace Aryus faced his mother. "We need a place to stay. Our father wants us to stay here and wants Ashi to learn how to be a better Shinobi and he thinks that you can help him." He replied curtly. Tsunade smirked inside. He is more like me on the inside, she thought to herself. "That is fine. You are my sons and will be taken care of. I have work to do, so I will have Shizune fit you with a room and we can talk more tomorrow and catch up on everything. I have a lot of questions for you." She said with a broad smile. Ashi also had a big smile. "I'm so glad to have met you mother! I have been waiting for this for a long time. I can't wait to talk more with you tomorrow."

Tsunade grabbed his shoulder gently, noticing that Aryus was not as accepting as his brother, but that was not a bother. "Shizune!" The door hurriedly opened and the frazzled assistant came in. "Please take these two men to the guest quarters in this building. Give them money to spend and then bring them to me tomorrow after lunch." Tsunade commanded. Shizune looked at the newcomers and nodded hesitantly. "Please follow me." And with that the two ninjas were led to their rooms.

That evening the two twins were left to their own devices. Ashi already knew what he wanted to do. Food. Plain and Simple. Remembering those two men talking about 'youthful' ramen, he headed straight to that restaurant. Aryus shook his head at his one-minded brother and went the other way and went exploring to their new home.

Ashi found the restaurant and sat down, noticing that one of the men, the one in the yellow, was still there. Did he even leave? The man behind the counter came up to him. "What can I get for you?"

"Hmmm... I'll have a pork miso please and chicken ramen with four rice balls. Thanks!" Ashi said with a hungry look on his face. "Wow, son you have an appetite like Naruto over there." The yellow dressed kid perked at hearing his name and looked up from his seventh bowl of ramen looking over at the man that he has never seen before. Grabbing the bowl he scooted over to the man and smiled big at him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzimaki! The future Hokage!" He put out his hand out and shook the stranger's hand. Smiling Ashi took his hand back to eat the newly placed food. "I'm Ashi Hozeshi. I just got here today and needed some food! This was the most awesome smelling place and I just couldn't resist." Naruto smiled in agreement. "I eat here almost everyday! I love ramen!"

"Its amazing that he can eat it everyday." An unknown voice came from behind them. Turning around, Ashi noticed a tall man with what looked like a pineapple on his head and a lazy look on his face. Instantly recognizing him as the man that was ignoring the purple dressed women earlier. "Shikamaru! You are teammates with Choji! He eats more than me. Anyway this is Ashi. He just moved here!"

Shikamaru looked at the blond and shook his hand. "Hey. This is so troublesome. I have to report to the Hokage for some mission with Lee, Kakashi and Kiba." Sighing he looked up to the clouds. "Troublesome." And with that he lazily walked away and headed towards the building. Naruto turned back to his ramen and Ashi to his miso.

"Don't be offended by Shika. He is always like that to everyone." With a shrug Ashi continued eating, thinking about the ninjas that he has met since he came to Konoha.

Aryus wandered around the village finding all the restaurants and shops that he committed to memory in case he ever needed to go to those places. Lost in his own thoughts, he wondered how their mother can just assume that they would be happy to see her. She abandoned them when they were born. Anger started stirring up into him.

Noticing a flower shop he turned and entered, motioning to Tatia to stand outside on guard. Perusing the potted plants he felt someone come up behind him. Turning he saw a blond that was approaching him. "Hello. Welcome to Yamanka's Flower Shop. Can I help you with something?" The women said nicely and with a warm smile. Looking back at the plants, he pointed to a pink plant. "What is that flower called?" He asked briskly. She looked at him. "Do you want the history or just the plain version?" Raising his brow in questioning. "There is a long version?" The women smiled. "Yes there is" she answered. Aryus sighed. "I don't really care."

"Well that is a pink lotus, it usually grows in muddy water and it blooms in the morning. Unfolding one petal at a time. Many believe that it contains a spiritual elixir helping with mediation by calming down the mind and improving concentration. The Pink lotus is the supreme lotus, generally reserved for the highest deity. A great addition to any collection of flowers but also can be beautiful by itself."

"Hn. Looks just like regular flower to me." Aryus looked at the irritated women. "I will take it." She grabbed the plant and marched back to the counter, mumbling about people not appreciating beautiful flowers.

Looking up from her register, she asked the man. "So are you new in town? I've never seen you before. Or are you just visiting?" She started to put the flower in a bag for safe transportation, but stopped. "Do you want this to be gift wrapped?" Earning a stare in answer to her question. "Ookay. I take that as a no."

Sighing to himself and looking at the busy women behind the counter. I should be friendlier since I'm going to be staying here for awhile, Aryus thought. "I'm Aryus Hozeshi. Just moved here from the Jungle Village." The women looked up in surprise to find that the man was talking to her. Smiling she introduced herself. "I'm Ino Yamanka. Jungle? I've never heard of that Village before. Is it new?"

"In a sense, we have always been a village but just recently my father became the Second and made our village into a wealthy one. Allowing us to have many Shinobi and a trade market. We mostly do business with the Land of the Sea and the Rain village." He shrugged and reached for his plant. "Maybe that is why you haven't heard of us."

"That could be it. I usually work here and I go on mission when my skills are needed." She smiled sadly. "But I like working here, it is peaceful and flowers are easier to work with then Naruto and Rock Lee on a mission." She laughed at her own joke, then looking at the man named Aryus. "Oh, sorry. They are two hyperactive Shinobi in this village. I'm sure you will meet them soon enough."

Having been equipped with his new plant, he motioned for the door. "Well, I best be going. Tatia is waiting outside. She gets angry when she has to wait and she is hungry. So thank you for the advice on the plant and I will see you around." With a wave he exited the store and headed towards his room. Thinking about tomorrow he ran right into someone in front of him. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Helping the women up he again saw pink. "Sakura?"

Squinting at the man, "Aryus? This is too funny! Now you caught me getting off of work." Smiling big, she continued to walk in the direction that both of them were walking in. "Long day. Whew! I was going to go get something to eat. Would you like join me? Oh and also Tatia as well." She asked the smirking Jungle Shinobi.

"I would like that. Can I drop this plant off at my room? I don't want to have carry it around all night." Gesturing to the bag in his hand. "Sure. So you went to Yamanka's? Did you meet Ino? She is one of my greatest friends and rival. She is the gossip queen of Konoha. But she is a great ninja and does flower arrangements like you wouldn't believe. Then there is Shikamaru--"

Smiling at her, he listened to her ramble on about her friends and the missions that they did together. He dropped the plant off, and got into a restaurant and was seated and looking at the menu when she finally stopped. "--Neji is the one who is the most talented out of the eleven of us. He was jounin first, but he - - "Stopping she took in his soft smile and the way he was nodding to her every so often, signaling that he was, in fact listening.

"Sorry I am again rambling. I can't help it. So what about you? How did you come to be here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you met my twin brother Ashi; he is the fun one while I am the serious and boring one." He said with a smile. Signaling to the waitress that they were ready to order. "But even though I may be boring, my brother gets me into situations and my father was tired of his actions and made him come here to live with our mother and I was elected to keep him in line and watch him." He paused to take a drink of his sake. And this gave Sakura the opportunity to interrupt him. "So you are in charge of watching him?" She asked with a huge smile and watched him nod. "Well, if that is the case, then where is he?"

Smirking Aryus answered her. "I was commanded to watch him, but that doesn't mean I'm his babysitter. He is capable of watching himself. And now we have our mother, she can discipline him if she sees fit. She is his responsibility now."

"Who-" but she was interrupted by a crash. Sakura rushed to the window and saw that there was a pile up on the street. Aryus came up beside her and laughed. Ashi was in the middle of the pile up and Sakura growled because Naruto was also in the middle. She caught something out of the corner of her eye, as she looked she saw Sasuke covered in ramen and was looking ready to kill with his Sharingan activated. "NARUTO!!"

"Come on! We better go save them." Grabbing Aryus' hand they walked out of the restaurant, causing the serious ninja to blush a little. Approaching the pile up they saw Naruto and Ashi laughing while the people that he ran into didn't look to happy, Neji and Tenten.

"Sorry, Neji and Tenten, we pulled a prank on Sasuke and he started chasing us and we had to run for our lives and we didn't see you!" Naruto said between laughing. This immediately stopped when he saw Sasuke standing by Tenten. "Dobe." Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and lifted him up. "Let go!"

"Put him down, Sasuke. He really isn't worth it." Tenten said with a smile. "Just pound on him next time you train. That's what I do when Neji or Lee get on my nerves." Looking at Neji who just "Hn" She smiled.

Putting him down, he stepped back and deactivated his Sharingan. "Whatever." Tenten grabbed is arm. "Alright, Avenger let's get you cleaned up." And with that the walked way intent on getting the Uchiha clean. Sakura chuckled and looked at the Kyuubi container and her new friend's twin brother. "You better thank Tenten later. You owe her."

"I know! That was close!" Ashi said with relief. "I don't even know him and I was ready to pass out." He said with a smile. "We got away with that one." He gave Naruto a high-five.

"Oh really?" Said a voice from behind him. Aryus looked up and smirked and Ashi turned pale. Causing Sakura, Neji and Naruto to turn and look at the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Mother." Aryus said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mother?" Sakura asked with a confused look and she looked at their 'mother', her master. "How?"

Tsunade smiled at her bewildered apprentice. "Naruto, Neji and Sakura. I would like you to meet Aryus and Ashi Hozeshi. My Sons."

"What!! How did that happen? When did you have time to have children?! Wha-" "Naruto. Shut up." Neji interrupted seriously "You have no business asking her about this. So butt out." And with that Neji walked away and left the five to themselves. Leaving a still bewildered Sakura, a smirking Aryus, a pale Ashi and a fuming Naruto. And Tsunade who still had a smile on her face, not at all fazed about the outburst. She was just leaving the office to get something to eat and take a break, because Shizune had not stopped hounding her with work. She just needed to get out of there. Plus she needed to think about the two new developments in her life. To say that she wasn't expecting them, would be a understatement.

I was just taking a break and heard a lot of commotion and decided to come and check it out, Tsunade thought. Fancy meeting her son and the number one hyperactive ninja of the Konoha village. Ashi wasn't even in the village for a day and already got into trouble with Naruto, that had to be a new world record even for Naruto.

Ashi looked at his brother for support and all he got was a look that said, you are on your own buddy. "Sheesh thanks!" He said under his breath. He then turned to Tatia and earned the same look from the feline. Oh boy, he thought. Slowly turning around her faced his newly found mother. Giving her a shaky hello. "Hi."

"Hello, Ashi. What have you got yourself into?" Tsunade asked with a smirked already guessing what happened. She had passed a messy Sasuke who was with Tenten and figured that they were the cause of such mess. So he got in trouble with Sasuke, great first choice.

"We were just playing a joke, and the guy freaked out and started after us. He had red eyes and I seriously thought that I was going to die! Good thing that girl came along or we would be dead meat." Ashi said with a hurried tone. "Not even in the village a day and I've already been threatened! Next time I have to make sure that I don't get caught." With a determined look, he went to go to his apartment to plot.

'Oh, Boy' Tsunade thought as she watched him go 'I have my hands full.'

THE NEXT DAY

"So what made you come to stay with me? I mean why right now?" Tsunade asked her sons. They came to her office this morning to talk and just get to know each other. And now she asked the one question that plagued her the most.

"Well, in our village, Ashi didn't have a good reputation. It isn't that he is a bad person, it's just that--" but he was interrupted by said man. "I get into a lot of trouble. I have to a problem in being in the wrong place at the wrong time and saying the wrong thing. Which has led my father to be fed up with me. He said that maybe you could help me and make me more mature and responsible. And he sent Aryus to watch over me. To make sure I don't get into anymore trouble." He finished with a smile.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Great job so far, Aryus."

Who in turn shrugged. "You're his mother. So he is your responsibility now. He won't listen to me and I have no desire to tell him what to do. Like I said it's your job now."

"Great!" Tsunade reached for her sake bottle to refill her cup. "Well let's head out to the training grounds to see what you can do." Getting up she downed her cup. "Shizune! Get Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke to the training grounds!"

Looking at the boys. "Let's Go"

TRAINING GROUND

"So I want to see what my boys are capable of."Motioning to the Konoha ninjas she started to introduce the. You already know Sakura and Sasuke but this is Hinata Hyuga."

Ashi looked at the shy women next to Sasuke, she gave him a small smile and then looked back at her feet. Then he turned to the scary man from yesterday, cringing at the glare that was directed his way. Gulp.

Aryus looked at his mother. "I think this is a waste of time." Tsunade looked at her disgruntled son with a serious look. "Well it's good thing I don't care what you think. Now get out there and fight!" Aryus didn't move from his spot and gave his mother a stare. "Now!" she yelled causing Ashi to jump. He turned to his brother. "Aryus, just do it. Don't cause trouble. Please."

Huffing a sigh he went and stood about five feet away from his opponent, Sasuke. Aryus got into his battle stance and so did his enemy, but before they could begin they were interrupted by Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade! We just got a report from Moegi that Konohamaru was kidnapped by enemy sound ninja. Moegi was going to go train with him, but he didn't show up so she went to his house and saw a ransom note with his headband." She handed the handed the band to her and the note and looked to her for direction.

"Shizune! Get together Kiba and Kakashi so we can track them down. And Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke you will follow. Get him back at all costs!"

"But Lady Tsunade. Kiba and Kakashi are on missions. We will have to wait or go blindly."

Tsunade cursed to herself. "If we wait we will lose the scent and if we don't we might not find them. Who knows how long they've been gone. They could be in sound terroritory already!"

Aryus then grabbed their attention when he started his hand seals. Horse. Monkey. Dragon. Ram. Tiger and Rat.

"Animal Summoning Jutsu:Thaynous!" Immediately light came from Aryus' body and then vanished. Showing Aryus with a white and gray wolf next to him. "Mother." Gesturing to the band, he took it from her and showed it to the wolf. "Thaynous. This genin is missing. Find him and do it quickly."

The wolf growled a yes and then took off. With the five ninja following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The five ninjas ran and jumped through the trees, winding in and out of branches and weaving between leaves. The wolf ran mercilessly and without let up, intent on his mission to find this missing genin. Aryus was almost as intent on following his animal. Not stopping or waiting for the other four, trusting in a way that they will keep up, which they did with no problem. Sakura was running next to Ashi with Sasuke and Hinata behind them bringing up the back.

Looking up at Aryus, Sakura wondered how he summoned that animal. He didn't use a normal summoning jutsu; he used an 'animal transformation' one. It was one like Kiba would use with Akamaru. Turning to Ashi, she asked him her question. "Ashi? How did Aryus summon that animal? He didn't use a summoning jutsu."

Ashi looked at Sakura with a small smile. "That was our Kekkei Genkei. When we come of age we are tattooed with various animals that we chose. Then our father will perform a jutsu that will enable us to 'summon' these animals. Essentially they become ours, we name them and take care of them when they are present, but they go back on our body when they are done. But like our nin-cats they stay with us and do not go back on our body. They are our first animals and have the privilege of staying 'alive'."

Sakura nodded along with him, following along with his story. "I've never heard of that bloodline before." Sakura wondered out loud. "Can you get a tattoo later on in your life? Or can you only get them when you're a certain age?"

"You can get one at any time, but its very painful and you have to have special jutsu, and that is only known by our father, the clan head." Ashi took an extra jump to avoid a snake that was hanging on the next tree. Coming back he continued his thought. "He will pass this jutsu on to us and our siblings."

Sakura looked at him. "Siblings?"

Aryus stopped next to a stilled Thaynous, causing the rest to stop and making Ashi put Sakura's question on the back burner.

"I-Is Konohamaru nearby?" Hinata asked with a determined stutter.

Thaynous looked at the women. "He is close by but I talked with Aryus and we need to form a plan before we rush in."

Aryus nodded along. "Thaynous will scout ahead to see the situation we have. We will wait for his return." With that, Thaynous ran into the forest and disappearing from sight.

Ashi sat himself on a rock and took off his shoes and started rubbing his bare feet. "Boy! I haven't ran like that in a long time." He said to an approaching Sakura. "I take a more leisurely pace when I'm on missions."

Sakura chuckled at his lazy attitude. "You are like Shikamaru, I don't think you have met him, but he is the laziest ninja in Konoha but he can move when he needs to." Sakura sat next to him and watched him gingerly rub his aching feet. "You were talking about your siblings." Sakura asked, wanting to resume their earlier conversation.

"Siblings? Ah yes." Ashi smiled at the memory of his brothers and sisters. "Well we have a very big family. My father had a wife before he had me and Aryus. Two daughters, Phira and Marion. Then she died on a mission and Tsunade came and her we are, but thirteen years later he met another women and she gave us our two younger brothers and my baby sister. Cairo and Artemis, and then baby Dakai."

Sakura's eyes widen at how many siblings that these two had. "That's a lot of brothers and sisters. I bet life was crazy!" She just couldn't imagine living in a house with that many people.

"It was interesting, I'll tell you that. But thankfully we had a lot of bathrooms." Turning to look at the owner of the voice. "So you had enough time to do your hair?" She asked Aryus jokingly. Making Ashi bark with laughter.

Training Grounds

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the retreating ninja, and then Tsunade reached down and petted the nin-cats that were left behind.

Shizune looked at her mentor with a small smirk. "Do you think they will pass the test? Why did you choose this to test their skills and abilities?"

Tsunade looked down at the tiger and panther, distracted by the scars that covered their feline bodies, she temporarily ignored her assistant. They looked like they have been through many missions and fights, Tsunade thought. The panther, Tatia, had many scars on her back; it looked like she was protecting something or someone. But the tiger had them mostly on her legs and chest area. It seems that the tiger was the fighter in a certain battle.

Tsunade the snapped out of her train of thought and turned around and signaled to the felines, causing them to follow her. "I want to see how my sons take the pressure of a stressful mission and see if they will fight hard to get back a ninja that isn't part of their village, if they are willing to protect someone who isn't their own."

Shizune sighed at her mentor and followed her and the felines back to the Hokage tower. Silently hoping that they passed this test.


End file.
